Maybe, Possibly
by refreshedlove
Summary: Problems were solved, months had passed and Klaroline are somewhat together, at last. But when they argue, Caroline decides to make him jealous by flirting with him watching her and listening just tables away.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not uploading "Mixed Love" fbut it will be up soon, I hope! ;) But please, pease I hope you readers will fancy this one-shot ;)**

* * *

><p>Caroline and Klaus were somewhat together but it wasn't exactly a bfgf relationship. They were together, but never had Caroline or Klaus said they were together. They were at the Grill and Caroline was angry at him. "Stop compelling the tender, will you?"

Klaus smirked at her. "Caroline love, that's hyprocritical of you to say. Last night you compelled the Australian man."

Caroline huffed, turning to face away from Klaus. His influnce was horrible. Slowly, she began to compel humans after they were together a lot. Horrible, she spat to herself. But she did help him a little, too. He still drank on humans and she was disappointed but that didn't annoy her as much anymore. He showed more humanity towards others.

"Come on love, you can't stay mad," Klaus sighed, leaning towards her.

Caroline turned to face him. "Apologise first," she ordered.

Klaus let out a laugh. She still amused him to now. "Not in thousands of years," he smirked.

Caroline growled flinging a piece of fruit at him. Klaus ate it as soon as it was infront of him. "Until you do that, Klaus," she huffed. "I will ignore you."

"Blunt of you to tell me, isn't it?" the hybrid said, in a low whisper.

Caroline rolled her eyes and got up, walking to the guy that was checking her out for the hour they had been there. She sat beside him and winked. "Hey," she bit her lip. Klaus rolled his eyes.

The dude smirked at her. "Hey. Caroline, am I right?"

She nodded and put an arm on his shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Frank," he answered.

"I love it. It's so.." Caroline fetched her vocabulary. "Enchanting." She bit her lip. Really? She could do better than that.

Klaus snickered. "Nice, love," he chuckled. Caroline gave him a glare when Caroline's vampire hearing caught his words.

"Would you like to drink?" Frank asked, grinning.

Caroline blinked and licked her lips. "I will fancy that," she giggled. Klaus looked at his tea and smiled. Frank passed Caroline a glass cup of tequila and she choked it down. "Tell me," she began.

"About?" Frank smiled. He refilled her cup.

"Your life. Family, girlfriend, you know. All that," she hiccuped, drinking.

Frank laughed, filling her glass. "I came down just a while and my family is back in New York. And no girlfriend."

"Oh," Caroline whispered, slowly taking a sip.

"What about you?" Frank wondered, finally taking a drink.

"No boyfriend, my dad is.. away," she sighed.

"Sorry," Frank scooted closer.

"It's okay," she nodded, looking at his arm on her knee. Klaus glanced over and glared at the guy. Caroline was his-only his.

"What about the dude?" Frank asked, looking to Klaus. Caroline looked away after and shrugged. He was hearing every word, and she was reluctant. "Aren't you with him?"

_If only I knew,_she thought to herself. She took the drink and gulped it down, pouring another cup. "Hard to tell, really." She snickered to herself. "Mysterious, he is. Klaus.. he's very different. He can be such a charming guy one minute and then an arse after."

"You need better than him, Caroline," Frank winked, hooking the arm around her shoulders.

Caroline shook her head, disappointed he would say that. She ignored him and finished her cup again, dizzy.

"Do you have anywhere you want to go after? We can go to the park after or even your house, maybe?" he suggested.

Caroline shrugged. "Maybe the park," she smiled. "I really want to go swimming. But it's too dark," she sighed.

He smiled. Caroline was now drinking the bottle. "You might wanna stop drinking," he chuckled.

Caroline wiped her mouth and grinned. "Whoops?" She was finished. Frank laughed and Caroline leaned back, sighing. "You're cute," she muttered. She looked at him and giggled. Caroline was indeed drunk and Klaus clenched his fists. He was not jealous. He couldn't. He was the powerful hybrid!

Frank smiled. "Caroline, you're gorgeous," he remarked. Klaus wanted to rip off people's head, laughing. Really? That's what he had to say?

The blonde bit her lip. She smiled and gave him a kiss near the lips and was about to peck Frank on the lips when Klaus grabbed her. "That's enough, love," he interrupted, taking her arm.

She struggled. "Don't touch me!" she spat.

Frank stood and grabbed Klaus. "Dude, did you listen to Caroline?"

Klaus glared at him. "Becareful, _Frank_. I will be polite," he snarled, hinting at him,

Caroline tried to get away, although Klaus's tight was much more firm. Frank stared at Caroline and he shoved Klus, recieving stares. Klaus let go off Caroline and was about to hit him back when Caroline stood infront of him. "Stop, Nik," she hissed. She held his hand. He rolled his eyes and walked to the exit.

Frank grunted. "He's such a smeghead."

The hybrid turned around and was about to snap when Caroline stomped on Frank's foot with her 6 inch heels. "Don't say that!" she yelled. "He can be a jerk but no one can call him that. He's my 'smeghead'," she growled. Only Caroline can call him names. Especially name-calling, then it was hers to say.

Klaus smiled at her. Caroline thought better and walked towards the hybrid before things got bad. They got outside and Klaus turned her to look at him, grinning his timiding but adorable grin.

"What?" she hissed.

Klaus picked her up and lightly pecked her. "You're so adorable when you're mad," he told her, chuckling.

She huffed. "You're so cheesy. Doesn't go well with the murder phase of yours."

"It's not a phase, love," Klaus grinned. Caroline began walking away when he scooped her and she yelled at him to let her go. "Stop hitting me, love. Don't want me to let you go," he warned. Caroline being herself, continued to punch him. "Alright, love." He dropped her and she screamed, only to be caught by Klaus just before she touched the ground.

She screamed at him. "What if you actually dropped me!"

"Give me a little faith, Caroline," he chuckled.

"You arse!" she sneered. He chuckled and they soon arrived at the park, and Caroline smiled at him. "Eavesdropper." He shrugged and walked further. "So, my shining hybrid, when can I walk myself?"

"Soon, love," he answered. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, thinking about why they-Klaus, really, was travelling deeper towards the forest. He slowed down and they reached a lake pond thing. "Here you go," he said.

Caroline's mouth was tucked together. "Nik.." she whispered.

Klaus looked at the blonde and smiled. Showing his humanity varied and he was in a bad mood but knowing that she was smiling, contented, made it wonderful. "You told him you fancied a swim," he said. "Right?"

She looked at him. "No," she shook her head. She realised what Klaus was about to do. "Don't!" she laughed.

Klaus threw her into the pool and she held onto his neck, dragging him with her. The icy water was tugging them and they let out chuckles and laughs.

"You're such a doofus," she laughed.

He smiled and she melted at the dimples that she loved. "Only for you," was his wolfish (he liked wolfish more than sheepish since he himself was part wolf) remark.

She smiled and kissed him before looking at him. They were looking at each other, her arms around his neck. "I love you," she told him. He smiled. It was the first time she admitted it. She leaned in for another kiss, while Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review with what you guys think because I would love feedbacks! :) Thank you :D<br>I think one part to this is okay, but should I just follow with another epilogue or just finish it like this? :)**

**-Debby (refreshedlove on Tumblr) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a epilogue but should I post it or just leave this as it is? :)**


End file.
